Two and a Half Men
Two and a Half Men is an American sitcom on CBS as of September 22, 2003. Created by Chuck Lorre, it stars Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones for the first eight seasons before revamping the show by writing out Sheen and replacing him with Ashton Kutcher. In season eleven, Jones is downgraded to a recurring character and is replaced with Charlie's currently unnamed long lost daughter. For the first nine seasons, Two and a Half Men premiered on Monday night at 9/8 central, but starting in season then, the time slot was changed to 8:30/7:30 central on Thursday nights. Beginning with season eleven, the time slot will be changed to 9:30/8:30 central on Thursday nights. Two and a Half Men reached its 100th episode in season five, and it's 200th episode in season ten. As of May 9, 2013, Two and a Half Men has aired 224 episodes. Production Sheen's firing and replacement Following a February 2010 announcement that Sheen was entering drug rehabilitation, filming of the show was put on hiatus, but resumed the following month. On April 1, 2010, People reported that after seven seasons, Sheen announced he was considering leaving the show. According to one source, Sheen quit the show after filming the final episode of season 7, purportedly due to his rejection of CBS's offer of $1 million per episode as too low. Sheen eventually stated that he would be back for two more seasons. On May 18, 2010, the New Zealand website stuff.co.nz reported that a press release issued by Sheen's publicist confirmed that Sheen had signed a new contract for two years at $1.78 million per episode. "To put a fitting end on the two and one-half months of whirlwind speculation, I'm looking forward to returning to my CBS home on Monday nights," Sheen was quoted as saying. On January 28, 2011, Sheen entered a rehabilitation center voluntarily for the third time in 12 months. According to Warner Bros. Television and CBS, the show was put on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. The following month, after Sheen's verbal attacks against Chuck Lorre during a radio interview with Alex Jones and an online interview with TMZ.com, CBS announced that Two and a Half Men would cease production for the rest of its eighth season and caused Warner Bros., Lorre, Sheen, and other profit participants a loss of an estimated $10 million due to expected revenue from the unmade eight remaining episodes. Afterward, Sheen was interviewed on ABC's 20/20, NBC's Today, and CNN's Piers Morgan Tonight, where he continued to criticize Lorre and CBS. On March 7, CBS and Warner Bros. Television jointly announced that Sheen had been fired from Two and a Half Men, citing "moral turpitude" as a main cause of separation. No decision about the future of the show was announced at that time. Cast members Marin Hinkle and Holland Taylor expressed sadness at Sheen's departure and personal problems. Jon Cryer did not publicly comment on the matter and in response, Sheen called him "a turncoat, a traitor, and a troll" in an E! Online interview, although he later issued a "half-apology" to Cryer for the remarks. Sheen sued Lorre and Warner Bros. Television for $100 million, claiming that he had filed the lawsuit on behalf of himself and Two and a Half Men's cast and crew; however, only Sheen was named as a plaintiff in court documents. In April 2011, Sheen mentioned during a radio interview after his tour's stop in Boston that he and CBS were talking about a possible return to the show. Lorre announced that same month that he had developed an idea for a Two and a Half Men reboot that would exclude Sheen and have Cryer in a key role alongside a new character. On May 13, CBS announced that Ashton Kutcher would join the cast. Kutcher was quoted as saying, "I can't replace Charlie Sheen but I'm going to work my ass off to entertain the hell out of people!" On August 2, 2011 it was reported that the season nine premiere would begin with Sheen's character having been killed off and his ex-girlfriends attending his funeral. Afterward, Charlie's Malibu home would be put up for sale and interested buyers would include celebrities from Lorre's other sitcoms and John Stamos, as well as Kutcher's character, Walden Schmidt, "an Internet billionaire with a broken heart." Critics compared this situation to what happened in 1987 to Valerie Harper, who was fired from the sitcom, Valerie (later titled Valerie's Family: The Hogans and then The Hogan Family). Her character was killed off-screen, and she was replaced the following season. Sheen said he would watch his "fake funeral attended by his fake ex-girlfriends, from his very, very real movie theater, with his very real hotties in tow." Sheen's response to the season 9 premiere was very positive. He reportedly felt Charlie Harper's funeral was "eerie but fun". Sheen also felt that the reveal of Kutcher's character in a cloud of his own character's ashes was particularly enjoyable. The attention Two and a Half Men due to the change in characters gave the series a boost. Average total viewers during the 2011–2012 season rose 13% to 15 million, and the 5.2 rating in the 18–49 demographic rose by 27%. Kutcher's debut as the character Walden Schmidt, in the episode entitled "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt", was seen by 28.7 million people on September 19, 2011. The Nielsen ratings company reported that figure was higher than for any episode in the show's first eight seasons, when the series starred Sheen. At the 2012 Emmys, Two and a Half Men was nominated for four awards and won three of them, the most Emmys the show has won in a single year since it began. In 2012 Kutcher replaced Sheen as the highest-paid U.S. actor, receiving $700,000 per episode. For Kutcher's second season, the show moved to the 8:30pm Thursday time slot, replacing Rules of Engagement. Two and a Half Men improved ratings for this time slot, which were up from the previous year. Jennifer Graham Kizer of IVillage thought that the series changed tone in the Kutcher era of the show, saying it felt "less evil". Comments by Angus T. Jones In a November 2012 interview with a Christian website, Angus T. Jones said he had recently converted to the Seventh-day Adventist Church. He attacked the show as "filth" that contradicts his moral values and said that he was sick of being a part of it. He also begged fans to stop watching the show. Producers have explained that Jones is not expected back on the set until 2013, as his character is not scheduled to appear in the final two episodes before the winter hiatus. In response to the controversy, Charlie Sheen issued a public statement claiming that "Jones' outburst isn’t an isolated incident but rather a symptom of the toxic environment surrounding the show" and blamed Chuck Lorre for the outburst. The following day, Jones issued a public apology for his remarks, and explained that he "cannot address everything that has been said or right every misstatement or misunderstanding." Series synopsis and episodes The first season premiered on September 22, 2003, and introduces the three central characters of the show (until season nine): Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen), a carefree bachelor who's life is turned upside down when his younger brother, Alan Harper (Jon Cryer), moves in with him after her wife divorces him. Along with Alan is his ten year old son, Jake Harper (Angus T. Jones). Throughout the season, Alan and his soon-to-be ex-wife, Judith Harper go through a messy divorce, Charlie is continuously stalked by a previous one-night-stand, Rose (Melanie Lynskey), and the Harper brothers see more of their coldhearted, realstate agent mother, Evelyn Harper. The second season premiered on September 20, 2004. The Harper's sharp-tongued housekeeper, Berta (Conchata Ferrell), is upgraded from the recurring status to a main character. Charlie starts to resent Alan living in his house, and sleeps with another one of Jake's teachers. Alan and Judith finalize their divorce after a year of separation, resulting in Alan loosing all of his friends to his ex-wife, and unable to start a new relationship. Jake starts to become bigheaded and dimwitted. Judith moves on from Alan by starting a new relationship with Greg Melnick (later renamed Herb), Jake's pedatrition. However, the relationship doesn't last long when Judith breaks up with him. Rose stalks Charlie less and begins a real friendship with him, and Evelyn starts to tell her sons about their childhood mistakes. The third season premiered on September 19, 2005. Charlie's stalker, Rose (Melanie Lynskey), is downgraded to a recurring character status. After years of being a carefree bachelor, Charlie finds himself smitten for a ballet teacher, Mia (Emmanuelle Vaugier). Charlie starts to change his ways by wearing appropriate clothing, set back on the drinking and smoking, and starts to eat healthier, only to let her slip between his fingers. In the season finale, Charlie gets another chance with Mia when she returns to Malibu. Charlie proposes, but at the Los Vegas altar, Charlie can't meet up to her expectations and they split up once more. Alan gets back in the dating game when he finds a young, hot twenty-two year old dumbbell named Kandi (April Bowlby). After moving in together, Alan and Kandi wed in Vegas after Mia leaves Charlie at the altar. Jake starts to bond with Rose, often using each other for practical jokes. Judith enjoys single life, and briefly befriends Kandi, and Evelyn bonds with Mia. The fourth season premieres September 18, 2006. Alan's second ex-wife, Kandi (April Bowlby), joins the main cast. Four months after being left at the altar, Charlie enjoys getting back to his bachelor style life. Charlie, Jake, Judith, Rose, Berta, and Evelyn all make a bet to see how long Alan and Kandi's marriage lasts, sure enough, after four months, Alan is back in Charlie's house and Judith won the bet. Charlie starts dating Lydia, a woman with the same personality as his mother. The relationship comes to an end when Lydia and Berta make Charlie choose which girl to keep in his life, the housekeeper or the girlfriend. Alan goes through another messy divorce. During the final proceedings of the marriage termination, Alan and Kandi were going to call off the lawyers and try to have a kid, but Kandi got the roll on a new cop show called Stiffs, resulting in Kandi signing the divorce papers before Alan could get any money. Judith gets back together with Jake's pedatrition, Herb (formally known as Gregg), and they get married at the end of the fourth season. Rose says farewell to Charlie when she relocates to England, and Evelyn gets a new lover, Teddy Leopold. The fifth season premieres September 24, 2007. Alan's second ex-wife, Kandi (April Bowlby), is written out after the previous season. Charlie starts seeing a judge, Linda Harris. Charlie and Linda start to get serious, but after Rose start to appear on every face he see's, Charlie flies to London to see if there are any old feelings. After realizing there isn't, Charlie flies back to the U.S. and confesses his love to Linda. The couple break up episodes later when Charlie takes the wrong pill and humiliates her at a fuction dedicated to her hard work. Charlie soon meets Courtney Leopold, despite being his future stepsister, Charlie has sex with her and even proposes at their parents wedding. Charlie and Courtney break up when she's arrested for being a con artist. Charlie has one seasonal romance left when he meets an older woman, Angie, the author of a relationship novel. Charlie and Angie split when her son's fiancée leaves him because of Charlie. Alan dates Donna, a woman he met at a PTA meeting. Alan breaks up with Donna after the spark in their relationship is gone, only to learn she planned a threesome for them that night. Judith enjoys married life with Herb, and Rose returns from England, mid season after "an incident at Buckingham Palce." Evelyn gets serious with Teddy, and even engaged. An hour after saying their vows, Evelyn becomes a widow for the fifth time after Teddy dies on Charlie's bed. Evelyn learns from the police that Teddy was a con artist and Courtney wasn't really his daughter, she was his lover. The sixth season premiered September 22, 2008. Charlie starts a serious relationship with a woman who started out as a one night stand, but became something more, Chelsea. During mid season, Charlie confesses his love to her, but her only response is "thank you", resulting in Charlie proposing at dinner and Chelsea saying "yes". Charlie has Chelsea move in with him at the end of the season, and after seeing Judith with her new born daughter, Charlie confesses that he hopes to have kids. After Chelsea leaves the coffee shop, Charlie runs into his ex-fiancée, Mia. Alan dates his young receptionist, Melissa, the couple get serious and move in together, but when Melissa's mother gets Alan high and seduces him, Melissa throws him out. In the season finale, while Judith is having her baby, Alan runs into Melissa and they confess their love for one another and get back together. Jake starts his first serious relationship with the Harper's new neighbor, Celeste. Judith and Herb have a fight resulting in Judith kicking him out. Alan and Judith have an affair, but Herb comes back, begging for Judith's forgiviness. Judith kicks out Alan and makes up with Herb, only to learn that she is pregnant, and the child could possibly be Alan's. In the season finale, Judith has a baby girl, Millie Melnick. The seventh season premiered September 21, 2009. Charlie's fiancée, Chelsea (Jennifer Taylor) joins the main cast. Charlie and Chelsea start planning their wedding, but Charlie has to let go of his feelings for Mia, his ex-fiancée. After setting a wedding date, Charlie and Alan go to a bar to celebrate, only to end up in bed the next morning with a woman named Betsy. Charlie and Alan agree not to tell anyone about that night. Towards the end of the season, Chelsea moves out after falling for another man. A heartbroken Charlie marries a stripper in Vegas, Betsy, the woman he cheated on Chelsea with. Their marriage turned out to be invalid since she turned out to already be married. Charlie and Chelsea attempt to reconcile several times afterward, but to no avail. Alan continues his relationship with Melissa for several episodes, but after Alan refuses to get his own place for them to live together, Melissa leaves him. Towards the end of the season, Alan meets Lyndsey McElroy, the mother of Jake's best friend. Jake befriends Eldridge McElroy, the neighborhood pothead. Judith enjoys motherhood, but not her marriage. Evelyn helps plan Charlie and Chelsea's wedding. The eighth season premiered September 20, 2010. Charlie's ex-fiancée, Chelsea (Jennifer Taylor) leaves the main cast after being written out. Charlie is back to his carefree bachelor lifestyle, but feels as if he is aging. Charlie starts dating his dermatologist, Michelle, who is several years older than he is. The couple don't last long when Michelle leaves him after learning of his stalker, Rose. Charlie learns that Rose is getting married, but doesn't believe it at first. Charlie goes to the church, and see's Rose getting married, only for Charlie to leave and it show that Rose is marrying a mannikin named Manny Quinn. Charlie's ex-fiancée, Courtney is released from prison and they get back together. After the spark in their relationship is gone, the couple break up once more. Towards the end of the season, Charlie and Rose run into each other, and Charlie starts stalking Rose. Charlie convinces Rose to go to Paris with him, and they leave in the closing minutes of the finale. Alan continues his relationship with Lyndsey, and eventually moves in with her, only to run into his ex-girlfriend, Melissa. Alan and Melissa have a brief affair, but after he leaves her for Lyndsey, he accidentally burns down Lyndsey's house. Lyndsey forgives Alan, but leaves him for her ex-husband, Chris. After Lyndsey and Chris break up, she gives Alan another chance. Jake continues his friendship with Eldridge and they create a web show called Dumbass, based off of Jackass where they do dangerous stunts. Judith and Herb become estranged, and Herb eventually moves into the guest room. The ninth season premiered September 19, 2011. Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) is written out. Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher) joins the main cast as Charlie's replacement. Rose returns from Paris alone after Charlie fell in front of a train and died. Alan inherits the house, but puts it on the market when he can't pay the three morgages. Billionaire, Walden Schmidt buys the house after his wife, Bridget kicks him out. Walden lets Alan stay after he saved him from loosing all of his money to a gold digger, Courtney, Charlie's ex-girlfriend. Walden starts dating a British woman, Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce. Walden and Zoey get serious, and even talk about moving in together. After having a test weekend where Zoey and her daughter, Ava stay over, Walden and Zoey decide it's not time for that step. Alan and Lyndsey continue their relationship, but have since become estranged. Lyndsey finally breaks up with Alan, but they reconcile mid season. Jake and Eldridge become seniors in high school, and graduate in the season finale. After not being able to find work, Jake and Eldridge join the army. Berta continues working in the beach house after Charlie's passing, and was tempararily a live in maid. Judith and Herb grow further apart, and Judith kisses Walden after learning of his divorce. Evelyn is crushed over the death of his son, and later explores her sexuality when she starts a lesbian romance with Lyndsey's mother, Jean. The tenth season premiered September 27, 2012. Alan continues his relationship with Lyndsey, and become engaged in episode 10.8. Alan's second ex-wife, Kandi (April Bowlby) returns to win him back, but he turns her down to be with Lyndsey. Towards the end of the season, Lyndsey calls off their engagement when she realizes she doesn't love Alan anymore. Walden proposes to Zoey in the season premiere, but she leaves him instead. Walden enters a brief relationship with Rose, but when Zoey is willing to take him back, he leaves her. Zoey breaks up with Walden again when she finds out Rose had moved in with him. Walden is fed up with his lifestyle, so he comes up with the alias of Sam Wilson, and meets Kate. Walden pretends that Alan is rich and he's his tenant. Kate has Walden move in with her. Walden gives Alan 100,000 dollars to put in his bank account so he can invest in Kate's fashion line. Kate goes to New York, and Walden finally confesses his true identity. Kate breaks up with him for lying, but forgives him when she realizes that it was Walden who invested in her fashion line. Walden and Kate don't get back together because Kate has to stay in New York. The couple meet up on Valentine's Day, but stay broken up due to conflicting schedules. Jake ajusts to life in the millitary and starts dating a woman twice his age, Tammy. Jake and Tammy almost get married in Vegas, but decide to continue dating. Jake and Tammy split when Jake sleeps with her eighteen year old daughter. Judith leaves Herb after walking in on him having an affair. The couple, however, get back together when Herb starts to go crazy while being single. The eleventh season will premiere September 26, 2013. Jake Harper (Angus T. Jones) is downgraded to a recurring role. Charlie's long lost daughter will replace Jake as the "half character". Cast and characters During its premiere season, the show featured six starring actors, all credited before the opening sequence. If any main character is absent, their name won't appear in the beginning credits (with the exception of Angus T. Jones in seasons eight, nine, and ten when he missed at least one episode). During the show's ninth season, the shows beginning credits changed from Charlie Sheen, and then Jon Cryer to Jon Cryer and Ashton Kutcher listed at the same time. Also, Conchata Ferrell's name appeared before Marin Hinkle's, but in the eight previous seasons, and the season afterward, Marin Hinkle was always listed before Conchata Ferrell. In season one, the six main characters were Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper, a carefree bachelor who wrote jingles for a living; Jon Cryer as Alan Harper, a chriopractor who was kicked out by his estranged wife; Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper, the ten year old son of Alan and Judith, and the nephew of Charlie; Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper, Alan's estranged wife who filed for divorce; Melanie Lynskey as Rose, one of Charlie's previous one night stands that turned into his crazy stalker; and Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper, the four timed widowed, realstate agent mother of Charlie and Alan, and grandmother of Jake. In season two, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Melanie Lynskey, and Holland Taylor all returned to the main cast. One addition to the regular cast was made: Conchata Ferrell as Berta joins the main cast as the Harper's sharp-tongued housekeeper after having a recurring role of eight episodes in the first season. In season three, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all returned to the main cast. Melanie Lynskey as Rose was dropped to a recurring status, despite getting billed as a main character. In season four, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast, and Melanie Lynskey as Rose continues to be billed as a main character, despite having been credited as a recuring character. April Bowlby as Kandi joins the main cast as Alan's second ex-wife. Despite being credited as a main character, Bowlby is billed as a recurring character. In season five, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast. April Bowlby as Kandi is written out, and Melanie Lynskey as Rose is billed as a recurring character as of this season. In season six, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast. In season seven, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast, but one addition is added in to the cast. Jennifer Taylor as Chelsea joins the cast as Charlie's fiancée. Despite being credited as a main character, Jennifer Taylor (like April Bowlby in season seven) is billed as a recurring character. In season eight, Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast. Jennifer Taylor as Chelsea, Charlie's ex-fiancée is written out. In season nine, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Conchata Ferrell, Marin Hinkle, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast. Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper was killed off inbetween the eighth and ninth season. Charlie's character did make an appearance as a spirit portrayed by Kathy Bates. Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt joins the main cast as an internet billionaire who was thrown out by his estranged wife and buys Charlie's old house. Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick is now billed as a recurring character, but credited onscreen as a main character. For the main character credits, Jon Cryer and Ashton Kutcher's name appear at the same time, whereas during the previous eight seasons, Charlie Sheen was listed, then Jon Cryer. The credits were also written a different way because Conchata Ferrell appeared before Marin Hinkle, whereas the last seven seasons Ferrell was a main character, he name was always placed after Hinkle's. In season ten, Jon Cryer, Ashton Kutcher, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle, Conchata Ferrell, and Holland Taylor all return to the main cast. The credits for Hinkle and Ferrell were switched back to Hinkle being listed before Ferrell. Marin Hinkle as Judith Harper-Melnick continues to be billed as a recurring character. Both Marin Hinkle and Holland Taylor only appeared once this season, despite being credited as main characters (and Taylor still billed as a main character). Hinkle was absent for most of the season due to being a main character on a new soap opera that was cancelled after eleven episodes, and Taylor was absent for most of the season due to being in a one man show on Broadway. In season eleven, Jon Cryer and Ashton Kutcher will return to the main cast. It is likely Conchata Ferrell will return as well, but it has not been confirmed Marin Hinkle and Holland Taylor will return with them. Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper has been demoted to a recurring character status, and will be replaced by a female actress who will play Charlie's long lost daughter. Broadcast Episodes Main article: List of Two and a Half Men episodes Each episode's title is a dialogue fragment from the episode itself, usually offering no clue to the episode's actual plotline. The show's 100th episode ("City of Great Racks") aired on October 15, 2007. To celebrate this, a casino-inspired party was held at West Hollywood's Pacific Design Center. Warner Brothers Television also distributed blue Micargi Rover bicycles adorned with the Two and a Half Men logo along with the words "100 Episodes." Each bicycle came with a note saying, "You've made us very proud. Here's to a long ride together." The cast also gave the crew sterling silver key rings from Tiffany & Co. The key rings were attached to small pendants with "100" inscribed on one side and Two and a Half Men on the other. All seasons except 5, 7, 8 and 10 consist of 24 episodes. Season 5 was narrowed down to 19 episodes due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. Due to Sheen's personal life problems, Season 7 was narrowed down to 22 episodes. Season 8 premiered on September 20, 2010, at 9:00 p.m. ET. CBS initially ordered 24 episodes for the season, but due to Sheen's personal life, the show was put on hiatus after 16 episodes were produced, with production scheduled to resume on February 28. After a series of comments made by Sheen on February 24, 2011, CBS and Warner Bros. cancelled the remainder of the season (episodes 17–24). On May 13, 2011, it was widely reported that actor Ashton Kutcher would be replacing Charlie Sheen as the lead on the show. The show's ninth season premiered on September 19, 2011. The first episode, "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt", begins with Charlie Harper's funeral, and introduces Kutcher as billionaire Walden Schmidt, who buys Harper's house. On May 12, 2012, CBS renewed Two and a Half Men for a tenth season, moving it to Thursday nights at 8:30pm, following The Big Bang Theory. On May 7, 2012, Two and a Half Men ''reached its 200th episode during the ninth season. Season ten premiered September 27, 2012, and concluded May 9, 2013. On April 29, 2013, ''Two and a Half Men was renewed for season eleven. Syndication Two and a Half Men entered local United States broadcast syndication in 2007, with the first eight seasons available to local stations (largely CW affiliates in the major U.S. TV markets through major deals with Tribune Broadcasting and the Sinclair Broadcast Group). On September 6, 2010, FX began airing the series daily on cable television nationwide. The ninth season is syndicated on FX, but not local channels. Syndicated shows are sold in multi-year cycles, with the first cycle the most expensive. Two and a Half Men's first cycle is nine years in length. If there had been no ninth season because of Sheen's departure, due to the first cycle's premature end Warner Bros. would not have received about $80 million in license fees. While local stations would prefer to have as many episodes as possible available to them, an early start to the second cycle would lower the cost of the show for them. International broadcasting Reception The New York Daily News has described the sitcom as "solid, well-acted and occasionally funny." Conversely Graeme Blundell, writing for The Australian, described it as a "sometimes creepy, misogynistic comedy". Ashton Kutcher's debut was met with mixed reviews, and reviews for season 9 were also mixed.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_and_a_Half_Men#cite_note-163However reviews of the tenth season were much more positive. Cartermatt thought that the summer away gave the writers time to figure out Kutcher's character, come up with some interesting storylines, and that overall the show was getting better. The show has received multiple award nominations. It was nominated for 30 Primetime Emmy Awards (winning four technical awards and two for Jon Cryer as Alan Harper), and has also received two Golden Globe nominations. The show won the "Favorite TV Comedy" award at the 35th People's Choice Awards. Ratings American television ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of Two and a Half Men on CBS. Note: Each U.S. network television season starts in late September and ends in late May, which coincides with the completion of May sweeps. Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Golden Globe Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Teen Choice Awards Home Media ;Season 1 extras *Four disc set *Two Adults, One Kid, No Grown-Ups – behind the scenes with the cast and crew. *Backstage tour with Angus T. Jones *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag reel. ;Season 2 extras *Four disc set *21⁄2 Days in the Life of 21⁄2 – viewers are invited for a behind-the-scenes look at a typical day in the life of cast members Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones. *The Serious Business of Writing Comedy – a hilarious look at what it really takes to write a comedy show. *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag reel. ;Season 3 extras *Four disc set *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag reel. ;Season 4 extras *Four disc set *Two men talking about Two and a Half Men – Creators Chuck Lorre and Lee Aronsohn talk about the show. *"Tucked, Taped and Gorgeous" commentary with Chuck Lorre and Lee Aronsohn. *"Mr. McGlue's Feedbag" commentary with Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones. *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag reel. ;Season 5 extras *Three disc set *''Two and a Half Men'' at 100 – featurette on the show's 100th episode. *The Lore of Chuck Lorre: Must Pause TV – the genesis and evolution of his vanity cards at the end of each episode. *Dying Is Easy, Comedy Is Hard – chronicling the crossover episodes between writing teams of Two and a Half Men and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. *Bonus episode: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – "Two and a Half Deaths." *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format ;Season 6 extras *Four disc set *Growing Up Harper – The evolution of Jake Harper and the actor who portrays him, Angus T. Jones *The Women of "Two and a Half Men" – Interviews with the women *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag reel ;Season 7 extras *Three disc set *Ghosts of Charlie's Girlfriends Past Featurette *Dolby Stereo 2.0 sound format *Gag Reel ;Season 8 extras *Two disc set *Dolby Surround 5.1 sound format ;Season 9 Extras *Three disc set *2.5 Men, Version 2.0: Experience the excitement of the first night Ashton Kutcher took the stage, through backstage footage, crew, audience and talent interviews. *The Billionaire Upgrade – Walden Schmidt’s Malibu House Redesign: The Harper House is due for a makeover when Walden Schmidt snaps it up, and it’s up to the crack production design team at "Two and a Half Men" to express Walden’s personality in a big overhaul of the show’s signature set. *Dolby Surround 5.1 sound format *Gag reel ;Season 10 Extras *Three disc set *Two Manly Men Singing and Dancing - Ashton Kutcher and Jon Cryer take us behind the scenes in the production of their first-ever musical number. *Dolby Surround 5.1 sound format *Gag Reel Crossovers and other appearances ''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' In 2007, Two and a Half Men creator Chuck Lorre contacted CSI: Crime Scene Investigation executive producer Carol Mendelsohn about a crossover. At first, the idea seemed unlikely to receive approval; however, it resurfaced when Mendelsohn and Lorre were at the World Television Festival in Canada and they decided to get approval and run with it. When Mendelsohn was giving a talk, she accidentally mentioned the crossover, that same day Variety Magazine was already inquiring about the crossover episodes. Mendelsohn later stated: "We're all used to being in control and in charge of our own shows and even though this was a freelance-type situation ... there was an expectation and also a desire on all of our parts to really have a true collaboration. You have to give a little. It was sort of a life lesson, I think." "The biggest challenge for us was doing a comedy with a murder in it. Generally our stories are a little lighter," stated Lorre in an interview. "Would our audience go with a dead body in it? There was a moment where it could have gone either way. I think the results were spectacular. It turned out to be a really funny episode." The Two and a Half Men episode "Fish in a Drawer" was the first part of the crossover to air, on May 5, 2008, written by CSI writers Sarah Goldfinger, Evan Dunsky, Carol Mendelsohn and Naren Shankar. George Eads is the only CSI: Crime Scene Investigation cast member to make a cameo in this episode. Three days later the second part of the crossover aired, the CSI episode "Two and a Half Deaths". Gil Grissom (William Petersen) investigated the murder of a sitcom diva named Annabelle (Katey Sagal), who was found murdered while she was filming her show in Las Vegas. The episode was written by Two and a Half Men creators Lorre and Aronsohn; Sheen, Cryer, and Jones all make uncredited cameos in this episode as themselves, in the same clothes their characters were wearing in "Fish in a Drawer". ''Due Date'' At the end of 2010 film Due Date, a scene from Two and a Half Men is shown, in which Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones appear as their characters, while Ethan Chase (played by Zach Galifianakis in the movie) plays Stu, Jake's tutor. ''The Simpsons'' Homer Simpson switches on the T.V. and watches a cartoonized version of Two and a Half Men, with Sheen, Cryer and Jones appearing in it. ''Family Guy'' Sheen, Cryer and Jones appear in an episode in a cartoonized version, with Sheen providing voice as himself. ''Mexican Commercial '' Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt and Conchata Ferrell as Berta took part in a Mexican commercial satellite television called "Yoo". The commercials are a parody of Two and a Half Men.